Too Many Broken Hearts 5
by XxLuv2LaughxX
Summary: IT IS FINALLY HERE! HOPE YOU ENJOY! I am now starting the WHY US! parts right now!


**Too Many Broken Hearts**

(Recap)

So last time we left off Jared admitted that he was stalking Ashley and all her friends! Nikki kept on flirting with Zac and during the movie she kept flirting again! Zac kept on ignoring her and made everyone laugh at her! Jared also said that while he was dating Ashley that he was also dating her sister Jen is that true?

FIND OUT NOW!

Oh I forgot

Starring:

Zac Efron

Ashley Tisdale

Lucas Grabeel

Vanessa Hudgens

Corbin Bleu

Monique Coleman

Jared Murillo

And guest starring: Jennifer Tisdale and everyone at the party

Nikki: Zac! That was so not nice! (Fake cries)

Zac: I know you're fake crying so stop trying

Nikki: I HATE YOU! And I am never going to speak to you again!

Zac: is that a threat or a promise?

(Everyone laughs then the movie ends)

Nikki: UGH! (Storms out)

Ashley: well looks like she's out of our lives for right now!

Vanessa: FINALLY!

Ashley: okay then let's all go to bed!

(Everyone goes to bed)

(Zac, Ashley, Vanessa, Lucas, Corbin, and Momo all sleep in the same room A/N they are still up talking.)

Momo: I just don't get it why would Jen ever date Jared if she knew that he was dating you?

Ashley: maybe he told her that me and him broke up!

Vanessa: yea that is probably true!

Zac: well why don't you just call Jen?

Corbin: yea I mean she is your sister she should tell you the truth!

Lucas: and if she doesn't? I mean come on guys her sister won't tell her if her and her ex boyfriend were dating while he was still dating her

Momo: Lucas is right!

Ashley: well I am going to call!

Vanessa: ooohhh put her on speaker!

Ashley: okay (Puts phone on speaker)

Jen: hello?

Ashley: hey Jen whats up?

Jen: oh hey nothing much you?

Ashley: same here, um did you ever date Jared?

Jen: well umm

Ashley: SPIT IT OUT!

Jen: Yes okay I am sorry!

Ashley: HA! (Hangs up)

Lucas: umm Ashley?

Ashley: yea?

Lucas: how does that prove anything?

Ashley: what do you mean?

Lucas: how does that prove that they actually went out when you were still dating Jared?

Ashley: you're right

Zac: what does it matter? I mean Jared and Ashley are already over

Vanessa: Yea Zac has a point

Ashley: yea I am just going to pretend that never happened!

Corbin: good idea!

Momo: um Zac?

Zac: yea?

Momo: what about you and Nikki?

Zac: umm I am just going to avoid her!

Momo: okay then

Ashley: (Gets a text) OMG!

Everyone: what?!?!?!

Ashley: I got a text from Jared!

Zac: well what does it say?

Ashley: (Reads it aloud) Ashley I am watching you wherever you go so don't even think about running away! I have people on the lookout and by the way whatever you do I can do better! I can even see you and the people that you are with! You tell the authorities about this then I will kill all of your loved ones! Then I will come for you! Just remember I am watching you!

With love Jared

Vanessa: well that doesn't sound too lovely!

Lucas: ya think?

Ashley: I think everyone at the party should go home!

Everyone: yea!

(They call everyone out and they go home)

Momo: I think all of us should stick together and never leave each other's side until this is over!

Vanessa: yea

Ashley: okay then whose house shall we stay at?

Vanessa: Corbin's only because it is way too unpredictable and no one knows where he lives!

Ashley: yea true so let's stay at Corbin's!

(At Corbin's)

Zac: nice place!

Ashley: I know!

Momo: how about we all go to the beach!?

Everyone: OKAY!

(At the beach)

Vanessa: (Trying to impress Zac because she secretly likes him) Hey Zaccie! Like my bikini?

Zac: YEA YOU LOOK SEXY!

Ashley: Zac!

Zac: just kidding!

Ashley: Zaccie?

Zac: yea?

Ashley: (Winks)

Zac: (Knows what that means) I GOT YA!

Zac: CORBIN?!

Corbin: YEA?

Zac: Can me and Ash use the upstairs guest room tonight?

Corbin: (GROSSED OUT!) yea sure just don't be too loud!

Zac: SHUT UP!

Corbin: Just saying!

(With the girls!)

Vanessa: so whats up guys?

Momo: Why did you flirt with Zac?

Vanessa: Cuz he is hot as hell!

Ashley: okay then well he isn't your boyfriend!

Vanessa: He will be! Just watch! (Walks over to Zac)

(With Zac and Vanessa)

Vanessa: hey Zaccie! Can you rub sun tan lotion on me?

Zac: Um no thanks! And can you not call me Zaccie?

Vanessa: Sure Zaccie… um I mean Zac!

Zac: yea whatever I am going to go with Ashley and everyone else now!

(With everyone one else)

Ashley: hey Zac!

Zac: hey babe! (Kisses her)

Lucas: Hey how about we all go into the water?

Everyone: YEA!

(In the water)

Zac: This is so cool!

Ashley: I know!

Vanessa: Hey Zac, Ashley, and everyone else I am sorry for flirting with Zac!

Everyone: WE FORGIVE YOU (Group hug)

Momo: isn't that…

Ashley: JARED! OMG AND IT LOOKS LIKE HE IS HOLDING SOMEONE! BUT I DON'T KNOW WHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Everyone goes back to Corbin's very quickly and lock all the doors then go downstairs)

Ashley: okay we are safe here!

(BUT THEN ALL THE LIGHTS GO OFF THEN ALL THE GIRLS SCREAM!)

Ashley: ZAC!

Vanessa: LUCAS!

Momo: CORBIN?!

Zac: Hey we got a flashlight

Vanessa: THANK GOD!

Ashley: Zac I am sooo scared!

Vanessa: ME TOO!

UH OH! OREO! LOL!

Okay well now sorry this took so long to get out! The next one will take a while too so sorry!

Anyway

Why did the lights go off? Was it Jared? Or one of the people that work for him? What other evil things will he plan to break up them or worse KILL THEM?!?! And who was Jared holding?

ALL THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN TOO MANY BROKEN HEARTS (WHY US???) PART 1! ALL THE PARTS OF WHY US??? WILL BE RATED "R" SORRY BUT IT IS THE RIGHT THING TO DO!


End file.
